Underwhelmed
by CaptainInappropriate
Summary: MODERN.POTC Jayme lands herself on the Pearl, caught up in the world of Pirates, and finds her self exceptionally close to Jack Sparrow. New Title, update coming.
1. Coma Black

**Revamping, no change to the story- just revising and editing. Update coming.**

**Summary: **Jayme lands herself on the Pearl, caught up in the world of Pirates, and finds her self exceptionally close to Jack Sparrow.

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or it's story-lines. All original characters and plots are of my own.**

Under-whelmed

_Coma Black_

Jayme Myles had been eighteen for a day. She was legally an adult in the state of Wyoming- able to buy lotto tickets, cigarettes, porn, and get tattooed. She was enthralled.

This was a moment that she had she had anticipated for SO long, and it had come and passed. She was eighteen. The night before, she had watched her idiot friends get completely trashed, half celebrating Jayme's graduation and birthday, half celebrating free beer.

Jayme was over the partying thing. She had been over it for quite some time, thinking that there had to be more to life- more to schooling then learning how to find good parties and how to hide vodka at school.

All of her friends and other such bothersome people had gaped and laughed the night before, after finding out that Jayme no longer wanted to act like an idiot. She merely rolled her eyes and left her own party with a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time.

She was out of school and wanted to be away from all of the people that she saw regularly. This was a feeling that was intensified as she walked into the living room of her own house at ten-thirty the morning after and found several drunks sleeping on the floor.

As soon as she was in their view, a few of her under-age friends that were conscious groaned out her name as if cheering. Jayme shook her head before walking right back out of her own living room and into the kitchen to find her mother scrambling about 2 dozen eggs.

"Good morning, ya old broad." Her mother said, watching her daughter slink into a chair at their breakfast table.

"Morning, Mommy," Jayme returned with a cheeky smile and cock of her head.

Her mother was just on her way out. Completely. Delilah and Jim Myles had waited until their youngest child graduated until they officially divorced and moved on. Now, nearly 15 hours later, Jayme watched as her mother's hired help packed the rest of the dishes up and her father helped his 'girlfriend' move into his bedroom.

"You sure I can't come with you to Oklahoma?" Jayme joked, not letting her mother know that she was half-serious.

"You'll be fine." Delilah moved from the eggs to pull something out of the refrigerator for her daughter's breakfast. "How was that marvelous party last night that I wasn't supposed to know about?"

"Wouldn't know, I left early." Jayme said and smiled at the cake that was placed in front of her.

"Jayme-Jayme-Jaymers!" One of the drunkards had risen from the hard wood floor and followed her into the kitchen; Megan, her closest friend.

"Morning, Mega-Leg." She said and scooped most of the frosting off of her cake with her fork. Megan sat and talked to Jayme about the 'party' the night before momentarily- but soon rushed off to the bathroom with a white face.

Jayme shook her head at her friend's hangover and looked up to glare as her father's girlfriend walked past them with a box of her things. "Mom, I think I'm gonna go take a walk, get away from... these people." Jayme said with a little bit of an attitude that wasn't exactly intentional, and looked down the hallway towards the bathroom. After dressing in a pair of thin, baggy brown pants, a black T-shirt and a black hoody- all from the dirty laundy hamper, Jayme left the house and headed towards the family's creek. She stuck her hands into her deep pockets, finding that she had some change in there that must have been left over from the movie she had seen the previous weekend. Jayme shrugged and kept walking.

"Hey Jaymers can I come?" Megan asked, jogging to catch up from behind.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to hide from my dad's little idiot." Jayme said, keeping her pace even and her hands in her pockets.

Now let me just tell you, it's beginning to sound like Jayme is a negative person. The truth, though, is that she's a free-willed, fast-paced ball of wit and laughter- typically. Lately, the divorce, the stress of the new-girlfriend-feud and a strong dislike for most of the people around her, Jayme was starting to wear down. She had decided to grow up.

"Kinda looks like a storm." She pondered and watched as Megan shook her head.

"Yeah- doesn't look right though... It kinda looks like winter..."

"Hmm," Jayme looked behind her and shrugged. "You think there's gonna be lightning?"

"Nope, they're not the right kinda clouds." Megan decided and continued on towards the lake.

The soft, gray clouds that were starting to set in early took the deep green color right off of the lake that sat before her and left it black and dreary. Just past a small creek, the family's lake was cold enough year-round to be useless for much but cat-fish catching and pretty sunsets. The two of them walked up to the lake and watched it for a moment before starting to walk around the banks.

For some reason, now that she was away from all of the people that constantly seemed to make her life more difficult, Jayme smiled and skipped for a few steps before her hands went to her hair to pull it back into a ponytail. Megan laughed behind her and followed closely.

Just as the two of them reached the light colored sands that led down to the freezing waters, a huge clap of thunder and a blue bolt of lightening simultaneously interrupted their laughter. Both of them instantly crouched down close to the ground with their arms over their heads. Megan watched, terrified, as the lightening hit the center of the lake and an instant later, little arms of electricity were reaching out towards them and the waters of the creek behind them.

Jayme tried her hardest to reach out for Megan but the lightening had seemingly taken control of her and made her muscles all lock and freeze. Her left hand shot out on it's own accord, and her legs both crumpled, sending her to the slanted ground around the man-made lake. Jayme's mind went blank though her eyes were still open and aware of their surroundings as she seized and rolled quickly toward the freezing, murky water.

Megan had fallen unconscious either from the electricity or the fall and lay perfectly still as the lightening moved it's electricity towards the creek not far away, and her best friend's constricted, seizing body rolled into the lake.


	2. Going Postal

**Revamping, no change to the story- just revising and editing. Update coming.**

**Summary: **Jayme lands herself on the Pearl, caught up in the world of Pirates, and finds her self exceptionally close to Jack Sparrow.

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or it's story-lines. All original characters and plots are of my own.  
**

Under-whelmed

_Going Postal  
_

Aboard the Black Pearl, it was just another day of just another trip to Tortuga. This time, though, Captain Jack was already there, indulging himself in his favorite port's finer services. In his place, Anna Maria screamed out orders as she played captain, and behind her, Gibbs kept those who didn't cower under the gaze of the woman in order- all to the tune of Mr Cotton's Parrot's chatter.

A storm had just passed, and most of the crew was cheerful for making it through the particularly bad lightning without any damage to the masts or the sails. Currently, everyone who was on deck busied themselves with swabbing the decks and putting everything that had been thrown around back in order.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Anna Maria caught a glimpse of driftwood, slowly making its way past the Pearl. The make-shift captain grinned to herself. Driftwood this far out from port was bound to mean there was a shipwreck somewhere- but Marty in the Crow's Nest hadn't said anything yet. The dark piece of wood was nearly behind the huge ship before Anna Maria looked up to see where it had come from. To her surprise, right smack in front of her- there was a body lying haphazardly atop another larger piece of driftwood.

For a moment, Anna Maria stared, startled by the fact someone was actually in the ocean. But she soon came to her senses and turned to the crew. "They's someone in the water! Man overboard!" She screeched. A few of them looked at her for a split second before they snapped into action, lowering a plank with one man on it to heave the body out of the water.

The bundle of soaking, strange clothes was hauled to the deck minutes later, then placed face up in the middle of the crowd. It was clearly a woman, but no one had any idea where she would have come from. Gibbs crouched down next to the girl and observed her for a moment before standing once again.

"She's alive." He said, standing and wiping his hands on the fronts of his pants.

"She is?" Anna Maria asked and watched the first mate nod. "Bloody miracle." She said and looked up to the crew and set her jaw. "Back to work ya slobs!" She cried and stayed back with Gibbs. "Where these clothes be from, Gibbs?" She asked and squatted down to look closer at the mess in front of her.

"No tellin'," He answered and shrugged a bit. "Most likely somewhere far from here- and it be tragic bad luck to have a mystery foreigner aboard." He added before running his eyes over the victim again. She was wearing rather thick clothing for the warm Caribbean weather, but they hadn't protected her completely. There was a gash that didn't look too serious on her cheekbone, and another- though much smaller- near the hairline of her forehead.

"Lucky for her it ain't shark season." The captainess mumbled before carefully nudging the girl's shoulder. "How far away from port are we?"

"Near about a week out." Gibbs answered, running a hand across his dirty face before looking up to the skies. Anna Maria wasn't actually planning on keeping this thing, was she?

Anna Maria thought for several moments before she stood. "A'right, I'll take the helm, you round up some'a these men'n take 'er to my bunkroom. It'll have to be good 'nough til' we get to the Captain."

Gibbs nodded and followed her orders, listing silently the reasons this wet rag of a human was bad luck.

* * *

Jayme was not aware of where she was. Her body was numb, but eerily sore at the same time, leaving her to groan loudly when she tried to move. It took several attempts and several minutes before Jayme could prop herself up on her elbows and hold dearly onto her head.

She couldn't even remember going to sleep, and she didn't have any clue as to why she would have gone to sleep so soon after waking. Her head was pounding and she could feel a large spot on her forehead that was slowly starting to sting as she became more and more aware of herself. Keeping her eyes closed, Jayme rolled over onto her back, very slowly, and then sat up with her legs out before her. She was sore everywhere, cold, and dizzy all at the same time.

She opened her eyes and watched the room spin in a pair of dark blurs before settling, but her body still felt as if it were moving slowly. 'Probably got a concussion.' She thought to herself, touching her head gingerly, and winced at the flash of pain that ran through her nerves as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

'What the hell?' she thought and looked around the room. It was dark, with no electric lights on the ceiling, and the bed was only about 6 inches off the floor- not to mention, very small and obviously filled with feathers. 'Who has a room like this?' She asked herself and thought first of her brother's tiny bungalo. Ruling that out quickly, she stood up and placed her hand on the wall, which was nearby on all four sides. This was a very small room.

A small, round window with very smudged glass let in little light, and showed that the sky was dark and angry. A metal on the other side of the room, propped up in the corner of two mahogany walls shone in the dim room, and instantly caught Jayme's attention. She slowly stumbled toward it, taking small, unsteady steps on her way. Reaching out to inspect, Jayme pulled the thing towards her and found that it was a sword in a sheath.

'Hm, history fanatic?' she asked herself and ran her thumb along the blade, proving that it was still sharp. 'Rich enough to buy a sharp old sword off Ebay...' Still, no names seemed to come up in her head as to who's home she was in. For a moment, she irrationally thought that she was going to be one of those six-o'clock-news girls that had been swiped up and never came home. "No." She reasoned quietly and shook her head, and finished in her head, 'I'm fine.' She concentrated on the sword, running a finger over the metal as she stared blankly at it.

"That's mine, Missy, and I'll thank you to lay off your hands." She heard and jumped back, nearly falling.

"Uhm- sorry?" Jayme said in a questioning tone, wondering when the small door she was looking at had been opened. She stumbled backwards towards the bed, and sat down uneasily.

Anna Maria found herself asking what her captain might do in this situation. She leaned back on the room's dark wall with her arms folded across her chest. "Where're you from, you're a strange lookin' thing."

"Um...?" Jayme started and bit her lip. She was starting to not like this. She frowned and looked at the owner of the sword, observing the faded jacket, poet shirt and loose pants the dark skinned woman wore. "_I'm _the one that looks weird?"

"You'll tell me where you're from or-" She started and stepped toward the sword, pulling it out of it's sheath a few inches.

"Whoa! Jesus Christ, you psycho! Where am I!" Jayme stood up and widened her eyes as her hand reached out for the wall when the room seemed to tip. "Is this room moving?" She asked and focused on the woman's legs, which seemed to slightly bend at the knees to take on the shifting of the floors.

Anna Maria stood up straighter and uncrossed her arms. "Seems as though you have no sea-legs." The woman observed.

Jayme mimicked the same words the woman had said with a high-pitched voice and rolled her eyes. "Please tell me where I am." She begged, "Aside from on a lotta drugs."

"Aside from what?" Anna asked, but then shook her head. "You are in the middle of the ocean."

"Yeah ok. In Wyoming? Nice try." Jayme said and moved a hand to her wounded forehead once again. "This may be bad." She concluded and sighed.


	3. If I Get Locked Up

**Summary: **Jayme lands herself on the Pearl, caught up in the world of Pirates, and finds her self exceptionally close to Jack Sparrow.

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or it's story lines. All original characters and plots are of my own.  
**

Under-whelmed

_If I Get Locked Up_

Jayme was clueless as to what was going on. All she wanted to do was be at home, she no longer cared if movers were tracking mud through her kitchen, or if her father's girlfriend was hanging pictures of Buddah in her living room. Where ever she was now, conscious or not, was giving her a headache.

"Listen, lady," Jayme said for the fourth time and laid back down on the small bed. "I'm not on a boat, a'right? And I'm not gonna call you 'Captain'." She happened to believe that she was on a ship, as crazy as it seemed, because her stomach was NOT taking the motions of the room very well.

"You will, or I'll throw ye over." The captain said, but saw instantly that Jayme wasn't listening anymore.

She was in her own little world, if only for a moment. She knew for a fact, or at least she _thought_ she knew, that she had woken up and eaten cake for breakfast. She could remember her mother talking to her, see her lips moving in her head, but couldn't for the life of her remember the words. Jayme could recollect her mother wearing a rare smirk, after the girlfriend walked through the house. She could remember her best friend walking through the kitchen, putting her hand on her shoulder and saying something, but couldn't remember feeling it.

It really felt like she was trying to remember the first time she got sickeningly drunk.

"Come with me." Anna Maria said and stood up from where she was leaning heavily on the wall.

"I don't-"

"Come with me now."

"Fine!" Jayme nearly shouted, her teenage temper and lack of patience with this situation taking it's toll. "But walking isn't really easy right now."

The woman seemed to ignore the comment and turned to leave the room. Jayme groaned and pushed herself up off of the bed. She was certain that there was no worse feeling in the world than an unsettled stomach.

She was led out of the room and up a short set stairs before the warm sun was on her. The scene in front of Jayme was exactly like something she'd seen in movies that was really made by computers. "Nice backdrop," she muttered sarcastically.

"What?" Anna snapped and Jayme held up her hands in innocence and didn't respond. "You are on a ship, miss." She bit angrily, and received a genuine eye-roll.

"Aright." Jayme said in a bored tone with her eyebrows raised, which caused her to receive a glare. Truthfully, she could smell salt and feel the damp, humid air seemingly crushing her. Wyoming had very low humidity levels, and being in what she was told was the middle of the ocean was nearly believable with all the moisture on her skin. 'This is going to be hell with my hair.' She thought and put a hand on her slightly wavy locks.

"HEY!" Anna Maria called out in a high-pitched tone, causing Jayme to take an exaggerated step sideways, holding her head. "This is a hostage we have- make do with her until the Cap'n is back with us." Jayme steadied herself and found that standing still on the deck was much easier than moving.

"Whoa whoa whoa- there'll be no 'makin' do'." Jayme said holding her hands up, and backed up with uneven paces. "Hey," She hissed to Anamaria with a death glare. "You said you were the 'cap'n'."

"I'm the Cap'n 'till the rightful one is returned."

"What? Is he in Tahiti?" Jayme countered, holding onto the railing that lined the stairs up to the helm with both hands, and sat down on the wood.

"No- he's... in Tortuga." An older man said, and Anna Maria stalked off.

Jayme looked up at him and sighed. He at least _looked_ old enough to not want to do bad things to her. He had silver hair that pretty much covered his head, but seemed much thicker on his jaw, and seemed to have a pleasant aura.

"Pay no mind to Anna Maria, she's jus' bitter 'cuz she's not really our Cap'n. And makin' do with ya is plainly puttin' ya in tha brig. You'll know me as Gibbs." He said, holding out his hand.

Jayme stared at it with a curled lip for a few seconds, then realized how rude she was being. Like she really cared? "Aright...Gibbs." She said and looked behind her to the 'steering wheel thingy'- as she called it- where the woman was. "She's Anna Maria?"

"Really bad eggs!" Jayme heard and looked around.

"Who the-"

"Mr. Cotton's parrot. 's the only thing we understand of 'im. 'S his lil name for the Captainess."

"Okay." Jayme said, a slight sense of déjà vu settling around her at the mention of all of these names. "Thanks, Gibbs, for not trying to pull a sword on me." She said and shakily stood. "Now," She held her arms out to steady herself, the looked him straight in the eyes. "What's a brig?"


	4. Conspiracy Theory

**Summary: **Jayme lands herself on the Pearl, caught up in the world of Pirates, and finds her self exceptionally close to Jack Sparrow.

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or it's story-lines. All original characters and plots are of my own.  
**

Under-whelmed

_Conspiracy Theory_

"So you're trying to tell me..." Jayme said, hanging her arms through the bars of her little jail cell. "That Jack Sparrow is the captain of this ship... the Black Pearl... right?"

"Aye, but he's in Tortuga." Gibbs answered, leaning against the mahogany railing.

Jayme shook her head. Completely impossible. Every notion she had before of actually being in this new world was thrown aside at the mention of this. She was on a fictional ship, with a Johnny Depp character as a captain. Disney's fraud lawyers might have a hay-day with this one.

"God, this is fricken insane." She said and shook her head. "So, I take it, this is a _pirate_ ship... and... you're all filthy pirates yourselves, but good men?" She asked, shaking her head with great sarcasm.

Gibbs have her a sideways smile and a nod. "So, Jack Sparrow is at... what was it... the some smelly pub or something? And I suppose he's with a buncha piraty hookers? And he might be getting smacked around a lot." Gibbs' expression fell as he watched this odd girl speak. "And you," she said, pointing at him lazily. "Sleep with pigs."

Gibbs leaned back in the chair he had brought down from the day cabin and stared at her. He was definitely sure that she was bad luck now.

Jayme shook her head and looked toward the stairway as Marty wobbled down, holding on to the rail as his short legs carried him down slowly. "A'Maria says yer to come to the Isle wit' her." He said in his high voice and Jayme smiled like she might to her five-year-old cousin.

"A'Maria. I like that. And what Isle?"

"Tortuga." Marty said before turning and making his way up the stairs, just as slowly as he had come.

Gibbs shrugged and fished around on a desk for the keys. "I suppose it's up to the captain now, what's to happen to ye now." He said, still a bit rattled at just how much bad luck she could bring.

* * *

Jayme found out soon enough that getting used to the rocking of a ship was probably just as hard as getting used to solid ground afterwards. The wobbling and unsure feeling she was having after stumbling out of a dinghy reminded her of taking off roller blades after hockey games that would last for hours. She sighed and fisted her hands while she focused on both the ground in front of her, and Gibb's feet leading her.

The entered a tavern, which was definitely smelly, and wound around huge crowds of people that reminded the modern girl of a smelly dive bar back home; crowded, dirty, and full of drunks. Though in this one, there were a lot of whores too.

Soon enough though, they found themselves in a back room, separate from all the noise and apparently similar to 'VIP'. Gibbs sat at what looked like a picnic table, and Jayme stood in front of Captain Jack Sparrow with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well, ye certainly look dif'rent." He said with a critical look on his face.

"Bite me, you're hair is longer than mine." She countered, ignoring the fact that she certainly did look different than everyone else around her. She was wearing the black hoody with a few white salt stains on it, and her brown pants with a pair of very worn out nursing clogs she had bought her freshman year. For a moment, she was glad she didn't get the lime green ones, feeling that navy blue would blend in and keep her from being hung.

A pair of shorts, and two shirts that had been under the clothes she was wearing now were back on 'The Black Pearl'.

"No need t'be defensive, love, jus' makin' an observation." Mr. Sparrow said and offered a palm as a show of peace. "A'right men," He said to the scattered members of his crew who were standing near him. "We set off in an hour. Be sure this Miss has a place to stay in this inn." He said, eyeing the woman before him critically.

"Hey hey hey- whoa-" She started, holding a hand out to stop Sparrow, as if he were leaving right then. Jack tried to conceal a grin. "My things are on that boat- I need to get them before you leave." All traces of a smile on Jack's face vanished. Jayme looked around, lost. "What?"

Jack was rather disappointed. He had expected to cause this girl to beg and plead with him to take her- for her sake. "Ok, ok ye can come." He said, choosing to ignore her.

"Huh? No I don't really care where I am, I just want my clothes." Jack rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Those are my pajamas, buddy, we don't go places without them." She pointed a finger at him. She felt a bit ridiculous, like a prank was being played on her. Johnny Depp was practically an arm's length away.

"I'd really rather if ye joined me on the Pearl." Jack answered, kicking his feet up to rest on the table. Jayme opened her mouth to protest, but Jack stopped her with narrow eyes. "Free food and a guarantee of life, love."

Jayme curled up her lip at the name, and shrugged. "Do I have to stay in the jail cell thing?" She asked meekly... it really smelled like death, in a literal way, down there.

"We'll see." He said and ordered some odd pirate to take her back to the ship.

On her way back, she looked around at 'Turtle island' a bit more, now that she didn't have to focus on her feet. It seemed like a typical mountain ghost town, only full of people, of course. She had never been on the Disney ride, but most of it looked like the movie, so she supposed it was close enough. Down a row of shops, she saw one that almost seemed to glow purple, and if the pirate hadn't been holding on to her arm like she was a bad child, she might have gone to investigate.

Soon, though, she was back on The Pearl, back in the brig, and back to being nauseous.


	5. Just A Lil Bit

**Summary: **Jayme lands herself on the Pearl, caught up in the world of Pirates, and finds her self exceptionally close to Jack Sparrow.

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or it's story-lines. All original characters and plots are of my own.  
**

Under-whelmed

_Just A Lil Bit_

Jayme supposed it was probably the next day when the ship started to fill up with men again. She could hear some hollers and footsteps above her, but remained alone in the dark. She was incredibly bored and tried to stay standing most of the time, because the floor was so filthy that she just purely didn't want to sit down at all.

Eventually, Jack Sparrow came down the stairs, so fast that it seemed like he was skipping down them, and kept his eyes on his feet until he was standing just in front of where Jayme was crouched down, holding onto the bars. Once he stopped, he looked at her with bright eyes, and a smirk. "G'Morning." He said with a wave of his hands.

Jayme stood and looked at him. It was fairly dark down in the brig, but light came down the stairwell and outlined him slightly. Jack Sparrow seemed to be an angel. "Yeah." She said, realizing that he was waiting for an answer.

"Yeah?" He returned and Jayme looked away, her hands finding the bars once again.

"If you're gonna keep me down here, can you throw me out? I survived before, why not go for one more time? Maybe I'll float back home." She said lowly, watching as Jack looked around with animated body language. He saw the chair and turned it to face her cell, then sat- well, more actually slouched.

"'S quite a state of dress ye got there." He said and examined his nails.

"Yeah yeah." Jayme said, she knew it was probably pretty strange for a girl to show her arms, but by God, she was hot.

Jack looked at her, and dropped his hand as well as his smirk. "Where are you from?" He asked, letting his arms hang by his side, nearly touching the ground.

"Oh god. Um," She started, wondering when the pilgrims came over on the Mayflower. "The... New England? Uh- the... colonies. I think there's thirteen of them?"

"Ah so you're onea those Quaker blokes?"

Jayme frowned, and glared at him. "No," she started, then thought for a few moments. "But that's happened, right? The whole 'Mayflower' thing?"

Jack stared at her for a moment, then cocked his head to the side. Deciding to leave the comment unanswered, he threw one foot up to rest between the bars of Jayme's cell. "So what is yer business on this ship?"

"I don't have any business here. I guess I was in the ocean and that loud thing of a woman you have hauled me up here. And then- good morning, Captain Jack." She said, feeling just a bit bitter. This just simply could _not _be happening.

"Well there'll be no throwing ye overboard." Jack said, standing and looking for the keys. He snatched them up off of the desk behind him and approached the lock. "Unless of course," He added, waving an arm about. "Gibbs deems you as bad luck and shoves you off." He grinned and Jayme looked at him with an unsure glare.

"You'll have to prove your worth," He added, opening the door and watching her pick up her sweatshirt before stepping out. "But I'm sure there's some task ye can do."

Jayme raised one eyebrow and walked out of the cell. She knew what was going to happen next. It would be the same thing that happened when she quit her summer job, and when she had long breaks from school. Jayme Myles was going to go stir crazy.

* * *

Jack Sparrow watched from where he had been standing at the helm as his crew moved about performing their typical tasks. Gibbs was watching his pocket watch, so the captain knew that the time was just shy of eight bells, and the crew was preparing to be relieved of their duties.

Jayme had been assigned to the quarter deck at seven bells, and out of the goodness of his own pirate heart, Jack allowed her to skip the first watch of the day, seeming as how it was at three thirty in the morning. He was almost certain she'd do it if he asked.

Presently, she was jogging around in figure-eights, pushing the mop in front of her as she made several little remarks to Gibbs. Jack had been watching for the full half hour, seeing his first mate slowly go from grumbling and cursing to a sideways grin and an occasional chuckle in the direction of the girl.

"So, Gibbs," Jayme started, the two of them finally close enough for Jack to hear. "Do you still think I'm a devil-woman, or whatever I am?"

Gibbs threw his sponge into the bucket of nearly disgusting cleaning water, then rested an arm on one of the stays before answering, "Aye."

Jayme let out something like a strangled screech and swung her mop over her shoulder as if it were a nineteen-pound axe, which resulted in soaking one-half of Gibbs with the grimy water.

"Bloody woman!" He called out, but with a sideways grin as he held one arm out to the side, dripping.

"I'm jumping overboard, you're too mean!" Jayme screamed, her tone probably unnecessary since she was only about three yards away from Gibbs. She ran and jumped up onto the railing, holding onto one of the stays carefully. She always knew she had taken gymnastics for a reason...

"Child, do calm yourself." Jack said dully, keeping a steady gaze over her as she stood on the rail with bare feet.

Jayme couldn't help but smirk at the way that so many of the sailors were watching her where she was standing. "You are no fun." She said, just loud enough for him to hear, and jumped down onto the deck, heading for the stairs.

She couldn't really help but be so energetic all the time. She had no one to really talk to, and nowhere to go. She was stuck in an area that was roughly the size of the gym in her high school, with nothing to do but mop. "You'll snap out of it, Jayme." She mumbled to herself as she rolled up the legs of her brown pants. "Sooner or later."


	6. Authority

**Revamping, no change to the story- just revising and editing. Update coming.**

**Summary: **Jayme lands herself on the Pearl, caught up in the world of Pirates, and finds her self exceptionally close to Jack Sparrow.

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or it's story-lines. All original characters and plots are of my own.  
**

Under-whelmed

_Authority_

"Now you listen here, home-boy," Jayme said to Mr. Cotton the next morning. Breakfast had just finished and the weathered man was washing off the wooden dishes. "You might be mute, but I _know_ you can nod." Cotton hardly acknowledged her presence. "You... _can _nod, right?"

Cotton looked at her pointedly and after a moment gave a short nod.

Jayme beamed and hopped off of the counter she was sitting on. "So, you hate doing the dishes, don't you?" She got no visible response, and turned to the parrot to see him eating crumbs silently off of the table. She sighed and turned back the pirate. "I'll do the morning dishes for you."

Cotton finally stopped rinsing the dishes off in the salt water and looked at her with his typical bored expression.

"Really, I'll do it. I'll do the morning ones, and you can do the evening ones because that's my little mopping time thing." She said and watched the old man look at his parrot, who was now scratching the back of his feathered head with one claw and staring at Jayme with one beady, black eye.

"Eye fer an eye!" The thing squawked, setting it's foot down and extending his wings just a little bit.

Jayme looked sideways at it, slightly confused at how it had said something that was somewhat relevant. "Is that something like, 'what's in it for Jayme?'" Surprisingly, Cotton nodded. "Oh nothing," she said with a wave of her hand. "I don't want anything, I swear." Cotton left his eyes on her, the same flat gaze that he always had. "Really! I don't like doing the dishes, and if I had to do them ALL, I'd have to jump right off the boat."

The mute raised his eyes up as if he was motioning towards the deck.

Jayme stared.

Cotton sighed and nodded upward as well as looking at the ceiling.

Jayme looked behind her at the dark walls.

Cotton pointed up and raised his eyebrows as well, starting to lose his ever-present patience.

Jayme gave up and pouted slightly before looking at the bird, who was flapping his wings. "Really bad eggs!" She narrowed her eyes at it before looking at her thumbnail thoughtfully.

Suddenly, a thought dawned on her and she looked back to the pirate, who was once again rinsing off the dirty dishes. "You mean, 'What about Jack?'" Cotton didn't reply at all. "Jack can go pound sand if he doesn't like it." At that, the man turned with a crooked smile and shook her hand firmly before walking out of the galley, the macaw jumping up on his shoulder before he was out of sight.

"Neato." She said and turned to the dishes.

Jayme let her mind stray as she rinsed off the dishes with what looked like a piece of torn sail. All she really knew for sure right now was that none of this could actually be happening. Maybe she was in a coma? Maybe she had died and was just in some kind of weird limbo. She laughed humorlessly to herself and figured she was on some kind of a drug.

That certainly didn't explain the fact that all of this seemed so real. Her dirty hair, her hairy legs, dark tan lines were all quite real to her. So was the cool spray of the ocean coming up in answer to the Pearl slicking through it on her hot face in the afternoons. The smell of the salty water was stronger than she ever imagined it could be, and people she passed all day long had their own distinct odors (good or bad). Jack had touched the small of her back several times, directing her to do something or leading her about, and she was very aware of the weight of his fingers through her hoody.

She was in 1691... on a pirate ship...

No.

She was in a movie; this was even harder to grasp. Several times a day she recalled a Halloween Episode of The Simpsons in which Homer went back in time and every time he touched something, the future would change. Was she changing the future?

'No, dumbass.' She thought silently to herself. 'Can't change _anything_ because YOU'RE NOT HERE.'

A coma had been the closest thing to a rational explanation so far. But the thing that was strangest to her was the fact that everything was so precise. If she really had left her house, however long ago, she was wearing the same thing she remembered putting on, and still had the stray items in the pocket of her pants.

'Of all the days to not wear screened clothes,' She grinned to herself and turned from the dishes to wipe off the line of tables and benches before throwing the rag aside and wiping her hands on her sweatshirt. She bit her lip and picked up the large bucket of water before turning and heading up to the deck to dump it.

Jack Sparrow watched from his quarterdeck as Jayme came up the stairs with the bucket and some dumb looking grin on her face. This was not unusual. She had to be only woman he had ever been around that was perpetually happy. The only problem was that she had no apparent respect for his authority- but he secretly appreciated it.

Being the captain of such a fine ship had it perks, certainly. He got nearly a third of all the prize money, all of the respect and all of the privacy. When they went to port (in a pirate-friendly town, of course) he got all the women and all the drinks he wanted without pay. On his ship, he got to make every rule, got to assign a man to every task and was able to strike fear in every sailor below him.

But occasionally, (or slightly more so) Captain Jack Sparrow was just too personable for his position. He stood alone on his quarterdeck while another man (or woman, actually) acted as his bo'sun, calling out all of his orders. It was unquestionable for anyone below the midshipmen to approach Jack, the rest of them all worked and made sure to busy themselves whenever they were in the captain's line of sight. He even occasionally saw a few of the landmen arbitrarily tinkering with the lines just to keep out of trouble.

Jack hated it.

He wanted to talk to someone.

So, when Jayme past him after throwing her bucket of dirty water over the edge and rinsing it out with more seawater, Jack raised his head and looked down his nose at her. "What're ye doin'?" He asked and watched her plop the bucket on her head.

She looked over at him, barely able to see out from under the bucket's rim. "Nothing," Jayme said and tilted her head to the side. "Why, what're _you_ doing?"

Jack hooked his thumbs in his sash and continued to look at her with a raised eyebrow without answering. He frowned at her and watched as she dumped the bucket off of her head and swung it around. "You have to answer, Captain Jack, you started the conversation." She stated with a nod.

"You are quite strange," Jack said and watched Gibbs approach them. "I'm sure Mr. Gibbs would agree."

"Aye," Gibbs said with a nod. "Strange be a light term for 'er, Captain."

Jack hadn't seen her make such a smile for the entire time she was on the ship with him. "I'm glad you think so!" She was, rather loudly, and clapped the first mate on the shoulder before turning back to Jack. "Where're we goin'?" She asked in a childish tone, twirling the bucket back and forth.

"Well why would you want to know that?" Jack joked, wrapping his fingers around the butt of his pistol as he spoke.

"Um- I guess I was wondering if this little boat had a greater purpose than going around in circles..." Jayme teased back with a smirk, and bit her lip at Jack's expression.

"Boat?" He took a step towards her and she held up the bucket to guard her and let out a squeak. "This is no boat!"

Jayme looked at him sheepishly and tried to suppress a smile. "...big boat, then?"

Jack let his playful expression drop, and turned to the side as if he were going to walk away. Seeing Jayme lower her bucket-shield, he turned quickly and let out a 'Ha!', and grinned when Jayme 'eep'ed and took a small step back. But the girl was quick to recover, and she stomped towards him and raised her arms in a mock fighting stance.

Jack shook his head once again as she hopped in little circles with the bucket hanging off of her elbow while she held up both her fists. "Ah ha! I'll beat you, Captain Jack!"

She kept it up for a moment before laughing heartily and walking away to return the bucket to the galley, and made sure to jump and click her bare heels before going below deck.

Jack watched her sideways until she was gone before looking back out to sea with a smirk.


	7. Rock the Boat

**Summary: **Jayme lands herself on the Pearl, caught up in the world of Pirates, and finds her self exceptionally close to Jack Sparrow.

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or it's story-lines. All original characters and plots are of my own.  
**

Under-whelmed

_Rock The Boat_

Jayme walked down to the galley and looked at Cotton as she crossed the room to replace her bucket. "What?" She asked with a grin after a short staring contest that Mr. Cotton's parrot most certainly won. Mr. Cotton pointed at the hanging benches and then up to the low rafters, and Jayme put two and two together. "Oh ok." She nodded and readied herself to learn how to put up the galley from a mute.

Jack walked down the stairs after handing the helm over to Gibbs for the time being. He had noticed that the ring on his left, middle finger seemed a bit lackluster, so he was on his way to the hold to find himself a new one. Jack passed the galley but stopped mid-stride and about-faced on the toes of one foot when he heard laughter ring out.

This was most definitely female laughter, and seeming as how of the two ladies on board only half of them laughed, Jack was confident he'd turn the corner and find Jayme. She was lying on her stomach in the middle of the galley with the parrot as Cotton was replacing a makeshift broom to a storage area next to the hearth. Jack cleared his throat to make his presence known, and the three of them looked at him. After a moment of silence, he widened his eyes and looked pointedly at the only one that could talk. "An explanation?" He suggested and Jayme smiled.

"We cleaned up the kitchen, and now I'm playing." She said and looked back at the parrot.

The bird extended his wings and ducked his head a few times before chiming "Get low! Get low!" Which sent Jayme into a loud fit of laughter.

She pointed at him and looked up to Jack, "I taught him that!"

Jack shook his head and left the room, continuing on his way to the hold with a grin on his face.

Jayme slowly got up, still chuckling to herself while the bird walked around picking up breadcrumbs. He stopped and tilted his head all the way to his left side and brought a foot up to scratch his head slowly. After a moment, he suddenly lifted in to the air and flew right by Jayme's head before he landed on Cotton's shoulder, causing her to flinch and laugh.

"Land Ho! Land Ho!" He cawed and Jayme tilted her head at him.

"Did he just call me a ho?" She asked Cotton, but was distracted by his goofy smile and watched him all but run out of the galley and turn towards the stairs. "Right- okay," she to herself before turning and following them.

By the time she made it to the deck, Cotton was standing a few feet away from the railing, looking to the horizon in front of them with a straight face, but Jayme didn't miss the very slight outline of land expanding in front of them. She slid her eyes over to the bird and gave him an unsure look before looking up to the Crow's Nest, where "Land Ho!" was being shouted.

Jack ambled up the stairs, admiring his new ring as he made his way to the helm without watching where he was going. "Well be stopping in Esperanca for a few days." He said before giving a nod of thanks with his hands clasped together and taking the helm back from Gibbs.

"Esperanca?" Jayme eavesdropped and walked over to join them. Jack gave her an obvious once over, looking from her rolled pants to her bare arms before looking her in the eyes.

Jack watched her for a moment before raising an eyebrow and walking away from the helm. "If you'd be so kind to follow me, love."

Jayme gave Gibbs a sideways look and he stepped forwards to grab the helm before the ship was taken off course by the westward tide.

"Am I in trouble, Captain Jack? Are ya gonna put me in time out?" She teased from behind him, but entered the Captain's Cabin when he opened the door and motioned for her to enter. "Ooh," Jayme had never been in the cabin, and looked around in amazement.

Jack was apparently neurotic about organization. She would have definitely pictured him as the sloppy male he seemed like, but judging from the nearly immaculate room in front of her, he was the opposite. Jayme made her way to his desk and looked around at his large leather bound book presumably holding maps, sitting in a neat pile on top of the dust free surface. She ran her hand over the dark mahogany wood before turning to watch Jack walk across his room and take off his over coat.

The room was large and dark matching the rest of the ship with it's deep wood. Jack's bed looked so much more comfortable than Anamaria's, with thick burgundy covers that matched the drapes over the large window in the room.

"Your room is very pretty, Jack." She told him with a slight grin, and watched him roll his eyes at her. "No? How about handsome?" Jayme laughed at herself before turning to look at more of the room.

"Miss Jayme, it's been brought to my attention that you, in fact, do not follow the ship's general code of conduct." Jack told her, sitting down on his bed and leaning back on his elbows.

"So you decided to bring me in your cabin, all alone, and reprimand me?" Jayme joked without looking up, instead admiring a wooden bin full of rolled maps.

"Ah." Jack stuck his arms out in front of him as he hoisted himself up and off of the bed. "That's a perfect example, love." He walked closer to her, taking her attention away from the maps.

"So this really is a time out?" She muttered, staring at him while he looked down his nose at her.

Jack brought his hand up to run the backs of his fingers over her cheek before taking a hold of the back of her neck. "That depends," he started, but left the sentence hanging. He definitely had every intention of telling her to behave, but the way she looked in the dim light of his cabin- and the tan skin of her arms, the tight calves showing from under her rolled pants...

Jayme watched with a raised eyebrow and a sideways smirk as Jack's eyes raked over her body and his thumb rubbed over the corner of her jawline. His eyes met hers and his thumb came over to the corner of her mouth, to which Jayme raised her other eyebrow and her grin faltered slightly. Jack, however, smiled cheekily at her before leaning in to crush her lips with his own.

Jayme's mind reeled as she registered the feeling of him, noticing that she could really, REALLY sense that he was actually there. She had a moment of panic, thinking to herself that if she was really fantasizing this whole thing... she could really be making out some random stranger. Or... the only person she knew with facial hair... which was her boyfriend's brother.

Her boyfriend...

Jack stepped towards her and backed her up until she was against the wall and pinned her against it with his body, to which Jayme responded with a moan and her arms grabbed at the front of his shirt.

What was her boyfriend's name again?

A large sway of the ship as the anchor hit the bottom of the bay they had approached caused Jack to back away from her with a wicked grin on his face, which she matched whole-heartedly.


	8. Walk Idiot Walk

**Summary: **Jayme lands herself on the Pearl, caught up in the world of Pirates, and finds her self exceptionally close to Jack Sparrow.

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or it's story-lines. All original characters and plots are of my own.**

Under-whelmed

_Walk Idiot Walk_

Jayme was almost nervous.

Almost.

She would most certainly be nervous if it was in fact in her nature to be a nervous type of person.

But honestly, how is a perfectly functional girl _supposed _to feel before she walks off an imaginary boat onto an imaginary pier, at an imaginary port? That is of course, if she was on her way up to an imaginary inn where an imaginary Johnny Depp would most certainly be taking her into an imaginary room after an obscene amount of imaginary liquor and having his dandy old imaginary way with her?

And on top of that, how would she imagine she felt on that imaginary morning after? What if the imaginary captain threw her off the imaginary ship!

Jayme paused after hopping down off of the gangplank and letting go of Gibbs, who had helped her cross.

Screw the imaginary morning after. This was basically _Johnny Depp_ she was thinking about...

Jayme felt her stomach turn but immediately decided that it wasn't nerves about all this imaginary crushing, it was the ground.

"Whoa, wait," she stopped walking and put her arms out to the side slightly. "This is wrong on so many levels."

Gibbs turned and looked at her and she felt Jack walk up behind her and look over her shoulder at her face, which was probably white... or some shade of green.

"Problem, Miss Jayme?" Gibbs asked, seeing that she had severely slowed the transfer of the majority of the crew from the ship to the dock.

"Yeah, the ground's supposed to STOP moving when you get off the boat." She said and placed a hand on her stomach before stepping out of the way of traffic.

"Get used to it, love, it'll stay with you whenever you're off the Pearl." Jack said and placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her forward. "Let's go revel in the delights that are Esperanzas, shall we Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye, Cap'n." Gibbs said and continued on with Jayme and Jack.

Jayme fought to keep her feet pointed straight ahead and to settle her stomach. "Come to think of it, I remember the ground moving for a while after I got off the cruise ship... that only lasted for a few days." As usual, Jack and Gibbs had no idea what Jayme was saying, so they just kept walking. "'Course that was a balanced boat."

Jayme grinned and looked over to Jack, who was still ushering her along towards the center of the town. "I totally understand why you walk around like you're on crack now." She said and watched him give a signature 'I'm completely lost, but you'll be the last to know' look. "I thought it was bad in Tortuga, but wow... this is... incredibly entertaining."

Jack couldn't help himself. She was just too random and completely on another planet from him, and he admired every word that came out of her mouth. Jack found every opportunity to make everyone around him feel like he did when Jayme would go off on some spiel about something that seemingly didn't exist. They were an incoherent match made in heaven.

Jayme felt her stomach starting to settle, but her legs were still struggling and she was on the verge of collapsing into a giggle-fit when something down the road caught her eye. Just down the road, probably about as far as a city block, there was a shop of some sort that was almost glowing. The exact same thing caught her eye when she was being taken back to the Pearl in Tortuga... Maybe she could talk someone into taking her down there to see it.

By the time she was done staring at the shop down the street, Jayme looked forward to be met with another perfect movie scene. Drunk men and busted hookers all over, animals just romping around and guns being pulled randomly while liquor spilled from all sorts of odd places and splashed on the dirt...

"Disney would have a FIT if they saw this." She muttered and walked past the ruckus, apparently protected in the 'Jack' bubble. She was led again to the back of the inn that Jack had picked- Jayme forgot to look at the name... probably another movie knock-off. Once they were in a semi-empty section of the inn, Jack finally took his hand off of Jayme's back and sat down at a picnic-bench style table next to the wall and motioned for her and Gibbs to sit across from him.

Not long after, a 'wench' came and brought Jack and Gibbs each a mug of what appeared to be rum (trite, ain't it?), and Anna Maria was sitting down on the opposite end of Jack's bench, followed by Marty and the newest watch on the ship who always went by 'Cobbler'. Anna brought her own mug with her and glared across the table to where Jayme had her eyes on the larger room where several strange looks were being sent to her.

She looked down at herself for a moment before shrugging and looking back to the table. She had put her hoody and pants and shoes back on to come to town. Apparently showing some skin was ok on the Pearl, but she wasn't about to test the waters in a pirate-friendly port.

Imaginary or not imaginary.

Jayme leaned forward and put her elbows on the table before rubbing her hands forcefully across her face. She was supposed to be staying in Anna Maria's room seeming as how she was the only one on the ship with her own room, but every time Jayme was heading off to bed, Anna made a huge effort to dart in front of her and take up the room. Needless to say, Jayme was sore and tired.

She was doing everything she was asked, and more. Mopping at her designated times, cleaning up after meals, and then of course your general screwing around. Jack had told her she wasn't obeying the code of conduct, but she really didn't care. She was doing what she was supposed to and there was no way she was going to go around saying 'yes sir' and 'no sir' and 'please sir may I have some more' to these imaginary people.

She'd blame it on Anna if Jack brought it up again.

"I could go see if they have some goat milk in the kitchen, missy." Anna said and Cobbler snorted while Jack just simply leaned back against the wall behind him and threw a booted foot up onto the table. This could get pretty interesting.

"Aww thanks," Jayme said and stood up just enough to swipe Anna Maria's mug of rum before she could even react. "You go do that and I'll finish yer drink here."

Anna growled and showed her bottom teeth, which reminded Jayme of a bull dog and looked at Jack, who was admiring his nails. "I'll bet you wouldn't take the challenge to finish that mug."

Jayme contemplated this. It had been a few weeks since her party, but she was sure she could still hold as much liquor as before. She darted her eyes to Cobbler, who was giving her a look she wasn't entirely comfortable with. "You're probably right." Jayme said, and noticed Jack look up from his nails to her. "But you know what? I'm gonna drink this mug, and then-" she stood and grabbed Cobbler's mug. "I'ma drink this one too."

Cobbler's face turned dark and he placed his hand on his sword, but Jack returned his eyes to his nails and sighed before muttering, "Cobbler, you'll think about that twice or you'll be on watch back at the Pearl."

Jayme gave the same look to Cobbler that she would to her brother whenever her father ruled an argument in her favor and prepared herself for the taste of 220 year old rum before the mug touched her lips. She made sure to take three large drinks and was pleased to find that it didn't taste all that different from something she would willingly drink at home. And thankfully, both Anna and Cobbler had drank a lot from each of their mugs, so hopefully she wouldn't be too inebriated if the evening led to...

Jayme swallowed the rum and looked at Jack.

She forgot she was nervous about that.

Jack smirked at her over the toe of his boot on the table and proceeded to ask Gibbs about something to do with the ship. Jayme finished the last of Anna's rum and handed her the mug back with a smug look. She silently thanked her older brother for sneaking her so much hard alcohol in the past 2 years to make up for her big mouth.

Jayme secretly held her breath and drank a hearty portion of Cobbler's drink, then waited for the liquid to slide down her throat before she exhaled and grinned at him too.

The chatter went on, Jayme stayed silent and mostly ignored the remarks about loose stays, frayed sails and torn netting, and watched the rest of the tavern. It was amusing enough to people watch drunkards at her own parties, let alone in a pirate port in the 17th century.

Jayme let her gaze catch one of the barmaids as she sauntered up to a man and flirted with him. Her dress was blood-red, her chest was _barely_ concealed, she wore heavy makeup and she had a feather in her hair- it was easy to tell what she was up to. Jayme chuckled and let her eyes wander around again until they met Jack's.

He had been watching her for a while now, intrigued by her silence. "A penny, love?"

Jayme sat up straighter and shrugged. "Just people watching," she answered, realizing after holding so still for so long that she was quite buzzed. Her voice was deeper but she didn't slur, she was definitely a few degrees warmer and her cheeks were nice and tingly-numb. She was sure they were probably pink, and her eyes were probably half-glazed. She just hoped Anna Maria didn't notice. "Yanno," she started, and Jack seemed to be the only one paying much attention to her quite tone. "If prostitution was legal where I come from, I'd so do it."

It was a lie, but it was hilarious for Jayme to watch Jack's face fall and his eyes go unfocused for the shortest moment before he threw his foot off the table as he stood and made a direct path to the bar. Jayme shrugged, and looked back at the rest of her company.

"Right then," Jack said suddenly from behind Jayme's left shoulder, and she jumped slightly before swinging around to look at him. "I believe I'll show you to your room now, Miss Jayme, come come."

Jayme used a bit of caution when standing, just in case the rum made her legs wobbly, and waited until her back was to her table mates before she gave Jack a wicked grin. It was going to be a fun imaginary night.


	9. Chance to Advance

**Summary: **Jayme lands herself on the Pearl, caught up in the world of Pirates, and finds her self exceptionally close to Jack Sparrow.

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or it's story-lines. All original characters and plots are of my own.**

Under-whelmed

_Chance to Advance_

Jayme just plain didn't want to wake up. But the stank in the inn was more than enough to convince her to forget her dreams.

Yeah, the imaginary Johnny Depp was pretty much all she figured he'd be.

In a way. Really, in all honesty, Jayme got exactly what she expected... exactly what that boyfriend back home would give her... what WAS his name?

The two of them were still mostly clothed, what had been shed laid on the floor next to the bed not far from Jack's body...

Jayme lifted her head and looked at him, then over to the window where a soft pink glow was starting to come through the faded lace curtains. Her head flopped back on the pillow and she grinned for a second before she got up and put on her pants, then picked up her shoes, her hoody, and swiped the key Jack had for his own separate room for himself down the hall. She walked to the doorway of the room that he had thrown his 'effects' into the previous night before joining her, and looked at the lock. It was incredibly old school, in Jayme's personal opinion, and she knew that the key was almost unnecessary, because she could see through the lock itself, and it was probably a piece of cake to pick.

"High quality," she muttered before she stuck the key into it's slot and quickly ducked in the room before anyone saw her.

She looked around the room, and smirked. It was basically the same idea as hers, but larger. She definitely expected Jack to take the bigger room.

Jayme shook her head as she crawled onto the bed, not bothering to pull back the musty, dirty sheets. She was starting to lose the ability to find a way to think this was all just a hallucination.

* * *

The corner of Jack's mouth twitched before he grinned and his eyes popped open. Some things in life were just too tempting to pass up. Like Miss Jayme...

Jack groaned after he realized the most crucial back lash of his actions. He and the girl would be on the ship together now, and she'd surely get all emotional like women did.

"Lovely," he muttered before sitting up. His shirt was undone and his boots were on the floor, the rest of his things were in his room. Jack looked over to the empty side of the bed before seeing that his key was also gone. Apparently Jayme was in his room as well.

Smart girl.

Jack stood up and buttoned his shirt, tucked it in, and rolled up the sleeves. No reason to hide the marks on his skin in Esperanzas. It was just about as pirate friendly as Tortuga, with less risk of the Navy showing up on account of it not being so well known.

"Why ye be in Jack's room, Missy?" Anna Maria's voice rang out and Jack paused... apparently Jayme had just woken up. Jack crouched and looked through the keyhole into the hallway. Jayme was looking slightly tired, but she was dressed and seemed as if she was still enjoying torturing Anna.

Out in the hall, Jayme frowned at Anna and gave her the best scowl she could muster. There was absolutely no reason for anyone to be that noisy so early in the morning.

"Jack passed out in my room, so I came in here." She answered, tossing the key at the other woman without warning. "Besides, I like big rooms."

Anna glared at her and went to unlock the door to see if she was telling the truth, but nearly jumped when Jack opened the door to Jayme's room abruptly.

Jack took a moment to look around the hallway in front of him, making sure to look the part of someone who was sleeping off a long night. He saw Jayme's back as she skipped down the stairs towards the main room, and of course Anna, who was standing in front of the door to the room that he occupied every time he came to this port. She was looking at him wide-eyed, with the key in the lock, not entirely sure of what to do next.

Jack grunted and walked towards her, took the key out of her hand and continued on down the stairs without a word.

He came down the stairs quicker than he first intended, and wound up balancing himself at the foot of the staircase before looking up to see most of his crew starting to mill around the inn.

Including Jayme.

He watched her drop into a seat and throw her foot up on an empty chair between her and Gibbs before yawning. She made quite the show of her yawn and then slouched down with a smug look as Gibbs looked at her sideways.

"What that look be for Miss Jayme?" Jack heard and had to bend sideways at the waist to see Marty walk up to the largest table and sit down.

Jack raised an eyebrow and turned on the heel of his foot to find something to do that seemed important and Captain-y like.

"Because last night... that whole 'ooh I'm in a pirate port this is gonna be wild and raunchy' thing? That was lame. I think I out partied THAT when I was thirteen." Jayme said and plopped her foot down on the ground before sitting up to look in the various bowls on the table. "I was expecting tawdriness, and... debauchery and... like-" She shrugged, "Red-light stuff, right?"

Marty looked awestruck, but didn't say a word.

"I fail to be debauched."

Gibbs looked sideways at Jayme and couldn't help letting out a chuckle. The girl might be bad luck something fierce, but she sure was great entertainment at times.

Jack heard her speech on debauchery and tawdriness and grinned as well. Perhaps she wasn't like all the other 'ladies'. Good, because his ship would just be too quiet without her.

Jayme sneered at Anna Maria when she walked by and threw a nut at her back after she passed.

Yes, he was fairly certain she wasn't like the other ladies.

* * *

Jayme held her face in her hands several hours later, bored out of her mind. Esperanzas wasn't nearly as interesting in the daylight, with all the provocative wenches and the horn-bag men passed out in whatever corner they had made it into...

Apparently the crew was in this particular port to rest and recuperate after their passage, and to restock before setting off again. Jayme was almost bored with being on a pirate ship...

Gibbs walked into the inn after helping Jack order around the crew to find new animals and supplies, and saw Jayme lounging lazily in the same spot as he had left her in before.

"Miss Jayme, you look as if you need a task."

"I need no task. I need something fun to do." Jayme said, acting frightened at the possibility of chores. "There's this shop down the road... it's all... mysterious and stuff. Wanna take me there?" She said to the older man and watched him grin.

"I might know this shop, missy. I'll take ye there after the sun sets, deal?"

"Deal, yo." Jayme said and smacked the table lightly, then muttered to herself, "What am I going to do until then?"

Jayme found herself back on the Pearl, walking around on the deck. She had lived the amazing senior year dream, taking a cruise on spring break down to Mexico to have a wicked good time while Mommy and Daddy thought she was just lounging on the ship, but she had never made it to the Caribbean. It was definitely a plan in the works though, a friend of hers had made her incredibly jealous with her tales of a Caribbean cruise.

"Well here I am, Amy. Top that." She mumbled under her breath.

This was definitely no luxury cruise liner though. The Black Pearl was docked and it still rocked even more than the cruise ship did when they hit 12 foot waves off the coast of California. Apparently all the senseless ramblings her boyfriend fed her about the boat being balanced was true.

Brian.

That was his name.

Jayme grinned.

This was the best fantasy _ever_. She could be stuck in some nightmare where her father's girlfriend ruled the universe and everyone around her worshiped the woman, but she was dreaming about the Caribbean with an incredibly Johnny-Depp-like Jack Sparrow. Hell, even Anna Maria was fun to irritate.

And hey, what better way to break up with Brian than to jet back to the seventeenth century?

Jayme's ever present grin faded and she stared out to sea, the port behind her.

She still couldn't figure out for the life of her where she was. She had heard on TV show that the brain can make up another reality when the body goes through something bad, or something along those lines.

'Maybe I've just been roofied,' she thought with a sly look. 'That explains last night.' She let her eyes droop shut and her head roll back slightly.

Johnny Depp had rocked her world.


	10. Basket Case

**Summary: **Jayme lands herself on the Pearl, caught up in the world of Pirates, and finds her self exceptionally close to Jack Sparrow.

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or it's story-lines. All original characters and plots are of my own.**

Under-whelmed

_Basket Case_

Gibbs walked out of the crew's favorite tavern in Esperanzas after two nice sized servings of rum, hunting for Jayme. The sun all but set, and he nearly hoped she was on the Pearl rather than wandering the streets alone. He figured she could handle herself if the need arose, but didn't think anyone she hadn't met would think the same.

Sure enough, Jayme was sitting on the deck with Marty, Cobbler and Mr. Cotton playing some new card game, making just as much of a scene as she always did.

"Miss Jayme," he greeted, thankful for the alcohol in his system that made it that much easier to laugh at her. "I believe I owe ya a trip to a shop in town?" He asked in a low tone with a sly smile. Gibbs figured she'd love to meet a gypsy.

Jayme smiled and stood up after throwing her hand of cards in the pile that sat in the middle of the group. "Peace out, guys, I'm gonna go explore." The parrot balked and Marty waved before they all went back to playing, interested in seeing what cards she was hiding.

The two of them carefully crossed the gangplank and headed towards the small market of Esperanzas. Jayme was fairly impressed at the change between day and night in this port. The small shops seemed to pack up everything and tuck in for the day, and all the people were either absent or acting normal when the sun was up. But here she was, looking at the main street just before dusk, and the shops were open again, the people were staggering and shouting, it was entertaining.

"So what is this place? Have you been in there before? Or am I getting you to..." Jayme made quite the show of spreading her arms and spinning. "Blossom into popularity?" She asked and skipped once before grinning at the older man.

Gibbs frowned and cocked his head as they walked before answering, "I myself have been drawn to this shop." Gibbs said in his best storytelling voice. "I'm sure you'll be interested in it."

Jayme nodded and continued to walk down the dirt road with her eyes on the alluring shop. It still seemed to light up the street in front of it, and she couldn't wait to see what was inside.

The two of them finally reached the open doorway, where scarves of all shades of purple hung from the frame and the window sills as well. Jayme felt something close to nervousness creep its way into her stomach, and stepped inside after making sure Gibbs was really going to come.

Jayme grinned and looked around the inside of the shop. Skulls of all shapes and sizes decorated the room in an almost elegant way- scattered in with candles, scarves and decorations. She could smell something that resembled tree bark and vanilla, and wondered if she was imagining the smell of beef mixed in there too. "This is creep-tastic," she muttered to Gibbs, who let out a grunt of a laugh turned his attention to a doorway leading into the back of the shop.

Jayme frowned at him and turned to look as well just as an older, skinny woman appeared. She too was covered in purple, but in a much less flashy style than her shop. She had on a long, plain skirt that extended up to just below her chest, meeting a loosely fitting, white poet's shirt hiding under a thick purple shawl. She had thin, black hair and no makeup on her face at all, just a large, enthusiastic smile on her face as she looked at Gibbs.

"Ah Joshamee!" She opened her arms wide and walked up to him, taking his face in his hands for a moment.

Jayme snorted at his full name and raised her eyebrows at him as he shot her a dirty look for it. Her smile dropped quickly though, when the old woman spotted her and let out a quiet screech. It was Gibbs' turn to sober quickly, seeing how this woman knew his guest.

"Jayme Myles," she purred, acting as though they were the best of friends that hadn't seen each other for years. "Finally, my love."

Jayme's lip curled, and she looked over at the older man for help, but he just stood and stared, offering no explanation. She scowled at him, fully intent on shooting some snide remark about being no help, but cringe when the woman's cold hands made contact with her face. "Um," Jayme started, trying to look anywhere but the little woman that held onto her. "Do I know you?"

"Oh no, my love," she laughed, and Jayme all but rolled her eyes. "But I know you, and oh-" she closed her eyes and tilted her head back for a moment before looking at Jayme once again, "Have I waited for you."

Jayme stepped back and touched her face after it was released. "You've been waiting for me?"

"Years, love, decades. My name is Ezmeralda, and oh- my dear, it is so good to see you. Come, sit."

Jayme stared blankly before nodding her head to the side, accepting the name and the offer, and followed Ezmeralda to sit at a short, wooden table in the corner. "Joshamee, dear, wait for us outside."

Gibbs left without giving Jayme a moment to object, which she fully intended to do. Through her teenage years, there were plenty of things that Jayme did after her mother warned her not to- traveling near certain streets and neighborhoods downtown, walking past shady characters in dimly lit parking lots, driving by the state penitentiary with the windows down... but here was Jayme, shaking in her shoes in front of an ancient old woman.

"How do you know me?" Jayme asked and watched as Ezmeralda laughed softly.

"I've watched you, dear."

"How very stalker-esque of you." She deadpanned.

Desmerelda seemed to ignore the comment all together and moved a few stray items aside that lay between the two of them on the table. Jayme noted a small animal skull with a scarf and a string of beads laced through the eye sockets, and started slightly as a few stray beads hit the wooden floor and bounced away from the two of them.

"You're confused, aren't you my dear?" Ezmeralda asked.

"Well that," Jayme started, thoughtfully. "I'm also thinking I should stop partying so much."

"Wrong answer, dear."

Jayme rested her elbow on the table and ran a hand across her face. "What's the answer, then? Why am I... wherever I am?"

"You'll find out in due time, Jayme. I can't tell you now. But you'll see."

"Thank you, Ezmeralda, was it?" Jayme said, almost sarcastically. "You've been so kind, I think I'll show myself the door."

Ezmeralda chuckled and winked at her before standing and disappearing back into back of her shop.

Jayme curled her lip as she stood as well, and walked out the door to see Gibbs leaning against a barrel that sat just outside the shop. "So how 'bout you're whack job friend in there, eh?" She laughed and walked up the street towards the tavern with Gibbs.

* * *

Jack sat back in the tavern and watched the scene before him. He had had a lot of time to himself to think today, and he hadn't quite come to a conclusion about his newest shipmate and their predicament. He was starting to think he deserved some of the abuse he took from the ladies.

The solution he had most recently come to was simple, and easy to remember. Kick her off the ship. It would be cruel and somewhat uncalled for, but when women got attached, they needed to be detached right quickly.

The commotion inside the tavern had picked up greatly since he had sat down just a few minutes before sundown, and he welcomed the noise. The pirate friendly ports were entirely more interesting after dark. He had warned the entire crew that this would be their last night in town, and they would be setting sail just after sun up regardless their condition at the time. He also suggested they sleep aboard if they felt as though they would miss call.

He doubted anyone would be missing. A spot on the Black Pearl wasn't just something you threw away for a night of fun. Unless, of course, you happen to be captain of said ship.

Jack looked up and took a subtle head count, seeing that most of the crew were inside now, playing, shouting, drinking, and having a grand old time. His count ended on Mr. Gibbs and Miss Jayme as they walked in the door, both of them laughing.

Gibbs made his way over to the table, bringing the girl with him despite Jack's best efforts to silently tell him not to.

"Captain Jack, there's something you need to know about your first mate." Jayme said before she even stopped walking, grinning and dodging Gibbs' hands as they tried to smack her. Jack raised an eyebrow and wondered what had gotten them both so riled up. "He's afraid of an old lady."

"'s not true!" Gibbs thundered, sitting down in a pout. He looked over at Jack and frowned. "'sides, she's more afraid of her than me."

"So?" Jayme laughed, turning a chair around on the opposite side of the large round table from Jack. "She was toughing _me_, I'm allowed to be afraid of her."

Jayme raised an eyebrow at Jack and grinned at him for a moment before looking up to a wench who sat down a mug of grog for each of them.

"Ah!" Jack waved his hands about, trying to shoo the grog away. "Bottle rum, please," He slurred, realizing too late he had left out some words.

Jayme laughed and shook her head, and sniffed the mug. "How's this taste?" She asked and looked up to see Jack cringe and shake his head.

"I dare ya, missy," Jayme heard and looked over her shoulder to Anna Maria.

"Well it must be really disgusting if you don't have balls enough to drink it." Jayme said, watching her sit down in the chair to her right.

"Just try it."

"Fine." Jayme said, raising the glass halfway to her mouth before stopping. "You have to too." The men at the table looked at each other before leaning in concentrate on what was happening.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell everyone on the boat you have a thing for Jack." Jayme chimed, turning in her chair to face Anna more fully, and completely missing Jack's eyes widen.

Anna scowled and grabbed Gibbs' mug of grog without taking her eyes off of her competition. "How will you tell anyone anything with no tongue?" She all but shouted.

"Oh." Jayme said smugly, sitting up with a cocky expression. "There are plenty of gestures available."

"Let's drink."

Jayme laughed out loud brought her mug to her lips after sarcastically mumbling, "This is intense."

The two of them chugged, and slammed their mugs against the table at the same time startling the men on the other side of the table. Jayme stuck out her tongue momentarily and burped before looking back at the mug. "Tastes like fermented apple juice." She said and shrugged before looking up to Anna. "Suppose you're secret's safe with me." She said with an exaggerated wink before standing. "I'm going to the boat. I'm bored."

Jack tilted his head back a bit as he watched Jayme leave before turning his attention to the wench serving his rum.

No more than an hour later, Jack got up from the table, slightly tipsy, and headed for the ship with a nasty grin and one thing on his mind.


End file.
